This invention relates to a numerical character indicator, for example, for use in TV channel indicators which indicate numerical characters by using a combination of segments such as light emission diodes which is electrically energized to emit light or liquid crystals which absorb or reflect light.
So far, where segments of these kinds are used for TV channel indicators, the segments are arranged in groups which are arrayed for each digit, respectively, in order that one segment group indicates numerals of the first order and another segment group indicates numerals of the second order. But with such an indication system, when a channel number covers two digits, it is required to array two sets of segment groups such as the groups A and B on the right and left sides as shown in FIG. 14. In such a case, when the numeral to be indicated is of a single digit ranging 1 to 9, either one of the left or right segment groups A or B will be used, and when numerals formed of two digits ranging 10 to 99 are to be indicated, both the left and right groups A and B are used so that the left group A indicates a numeral of second order and the right group B indicates a numeral of first order.
With the numerical characters indicated in such a way as mentioned above, the numerals of one digit ranging 1 to 9 are indicated in either the right-hand or left-hand portion of the channel indicator window, resulting in less than desirable perception to observers. Further, if either the left or right segment groups A or B should malfunction, thereby indicating only one digit of a numeral which normally should have two digits, it is very difficult to discern the presence of such a malfunction.